The Warren
'The Warren' This Top secret Imperial experiment facility is run by Boris Teraud. As of late even the Empire has begun to wonder what exactly has been going on in this mysterious facility, an Inquisitor was dispatched to investigate the situation but has not replied back… Now strange cybernetic life forms have been seen in the general area of the Warren and workers have been desperately trying to escape this vile place… telling stories of the horrors that await the unsuspecting inside…… The Warren is a POI for Dantooine, so to find it, you just have to activate the waypoint /way -555 -3825 on either your planet map or in your datapad Reward: for full completion of the Warren you get 2 Badges The Walkthrough: The First thing you must do is find the ESCAPEE. This is a white symbol non attackable NPC that is generally within 300 meters of the entrance of the warren. The easiest way to locate this escapee is to run approximately in a 200 meter radius from the front door of the Warren with your Map overlay on, looking for the white triangle that signifies an NPC you cannot attack. The Conversation with the Escapee is as follows: "I can't believe I escaped that terrible place!" O'Evitt Piboi (an escapee) says to Kurzzun Starfire. O'Evitt Piboi (an escapee) says to Kurzzun Starfire, "The Warren! It's a terrible place! The horrors!" O'Evitt Piboi (an escapee) says to Kurzzun Starfire, "Here... Here's a waypoint that leads to the dreadful place. I'll give you the passkey to get in as well. Maybe you can put a stop to the horrible experiments that happen there." When you ask what experiments the escapee goes on to say: O'Evitt Piboi (an escapee) says to Kurzzun Starfire, "Oh the horrors committed there are unspeakable. Some sort of research... on people's BRAINS!" You should now have a Passkey in your inventory, head towards the entrance of the Warren and begin your journey. Upon entering the front door you should see the following message appear: ACCESS GRANTED: Passkey code accepted. Welcome to this Imperial Research Facility. GETTING STARTED: ' Now as you follow the hallway around to the first main room, be prepared to fight upwards of 12 mobs, the battle will be fast and furious and even highly skilled players have difficulty soloing it without the use of pets. All Mobs inside the warren seem to be on either a 30 minute or 1 hour respawn timer. After following the hallway around and coming to the first main room, you must first get the necessary items to allow you access to the lower levels, if other groups are also adventuring inside the Warren certain things may already be disabled such as the turret defenses, but for the sake of being safe I will go over every step in the order you should complete them in to achieve both the badges the Warren has to offer. From the First main room you wish to head through the door directly in front of you, this leads to an apparent control room that has multiple doorways. Upon entering this room you need to head through the door on your right side and follow the hallway around until it comes to a “T” intersection with a broken destroyer droid at the center of this intersection. At the droid you should to the right to enter the main barracks room. This room is filled with Beds and lockers and has 2 corpses on the ground as well. On The Map this critical room is labeled Corpse with letter and 4 Pass Keys. The pink dots on the map denote the approximate location of the corpses/containers that the needed items spawn in. All of the 4 master keys for the elevator are currently on a 20 minute timer and respawn in the following containers: a corpse, a locker, a mag sealed container, and a chest. The most important and heavily camped item however is the letter, also marked on the map in pink. The letter respawns on the corpse 1 time an hour and it is required to get your Badge of Compassion as well as it provides you the pass code later on to access the inquisitors corpse. (Note the Devs claim to be increasing the spawn frequency on the letter). This main room also spawns12 huurtons and 8 imperial workers that will attack everyone in the room that moves. Once you obtain the letter and the 4 master Keys, leave this room and head straight through the T intersection with the destroyed droid, following this hallway will lead you to another corpse in front of an elevator, loot this corpse to gain the Turret code disk (respawns every 30 minutes). If you attempt to use the elevator at this point it may be locked and prevent you from going to the lower levels (Elevator Marked with a green circle with the number 1 in the center on the map). If this is the case you will need to unlock the elevators… '''UNLOCKING THE ELEVATORS: ' If you followed the steps above you have all the necessary items to unlock the elevators. Follow the hallway back to the T intersection previously established with the destroyed droid, at the intersection you need to make a right to head back toward the control room with many doors. You must first turn off the Turret defenses, or you will be killed in a single shot from a turret that is guarding the elevator passkey control room (labeled on your map). So upon entering this control room you must take the first doorway on your right and follow the hallway around until you enter a large room, some mobs are in this room, once you’re done dispatching them you must enter the hallway to your left, which leads to the turret control room. Inside the turret control room (labeled on the map) is a terminal, clicking on it will tell you the status of the compounds turret defense systems. IF the defense system is active you need to type the code you found on the turret code disk from the corpse that was in front of the elevator in spatial chat. Successfully doing so will result in a message that the Turret system is deactivated. This code word changes with each respawn of the warren, though I believe it’s a rotating set of words rather then a random combination because I have seen the same code used a couple of times. After deactivating the Turret system leave the turret control room and follow the hallway back to that large room, cross the large room and enter the last door on your right, which will be an elevator, take the elevator UP to the next level and follow the corridor around, if will lead to a room with a small tower turret pointing right at you…. If you properly disabled the turret you can continue through to the room on the right, if you did something wrong the turret will kill you in 1 shot. You are now in the elevator Pass key control room, 4 smaller rooms adjoin the larger center room, in each of the small rooms is a data terminal, If you have all the master control elevator passkeys in your inventory (1-4) you can click on each terminal in each of the 4 rooms and you will see a message saying you have successfully overridden the security system. Now the elevator leading to the lower levels is active for approximately a 1 hour period of time, anyone can use the elevator to head deeper into the warren. Return to the elevator with the corpse in front of it where you found the turret code disk. 'The Lower Levels, Badge of Compassion: ' After descending to the lower levels you are now basically committed. Logging out and cloning all kick you out of the warren, you will need to talk to the escapee again to get a new entry key, and if you’re too slow the elevator and the turret systems will reset as well and new codes will be generated. The bright side is you do not have to get the letter again if you still have it. Now to get the Badge of Compassion you must deliver the letter to Mirla, a static NPC who is a widow of a worker. To Obtain the Hero of the Empire badge you must collect all 4 evidences (they get stored in your data pad) and turn them into Captain Huff, who is located just inside the entrance of the Naboo Capitol building in Theed, Both Rebels and Imperials can do both quests. So First the Badge of Compassion, leaving the Elevator you can go through the door on the left which leads to a HUGE room filled with cages, follow the path around all the cages and you will be emptied out to rooms which will be under the large room where you found the keys and letter in the first place, one of these rooms has an elevator, Use that elevator if you die to return deeper into the dungeon quickly if you have already collected evidence Experiment 1046. If you still need Evidence Experiment 1046 bypass that elevator and follow the corridors around to the location marked on the map as Experiment 1046 evidence. There is a terminal there from which you can download the evidence. Continue following the corridors around and it will lead you to another elevator (several tough mobs are in the way). Using this terminal at the end of the hallway I believe you go UP again. This will lead you to a small room with doors that leave to the left and right. The Corridor on the right leads you toward that short cut elevator I mentioned earlier that you can use to bypass a few mobs if you already have evidence 1046. The Corridor to the left leads deeper into the Warren, so that’s the way you’re going. Following the hallway around you must take the first hallway that appears to your right, this leads you to a large room with a couple of stationary binary load lifters in it (directly under the orange triangle START label on your map is where this room is at.). You enter the load lifter room and take the hallway to your left side and follow it around. This will lead to a circular room that should have a door that may be blocked by debris, if the Debris is there destroy it by attacking it and proceed through the door, down a ramp which leads to a room with Mirla. With the letter in your inventory, converse with Mirla and tell her the bad news. You will gain the badge of Compassion for giving Mirla the letter and news of her husband’s death. Also she SHOULD give you a code that will flash on your screen only, write this code down. Sometimes the code does not appear which should hopefully be fixed in a patch. This code is used to get passed a cell door later in the warren to obtain a letter off the corpse of the inquisitor. The Letter basically tells you to collect the evidence and give it to Captain Huff in Theed. It is uncertain if completing this step is required to finish the second badge by allowing you to turn off the reactor later. This letter is certainly not needed to turn in the evidence to get the second badge, it simply may be a check box necessary to fully finish all the steps in the Warren and gain access to Boris Teraud. Usually if I do not get the code and find the cell door locked I am able to continue through the warren with no problems, however also passing that same cell door later reveals it was opened by another player usually during my quest to get all 4 evidences. 'Collecting Evidence on your way to the Inquisitor’s cell: ' If you got the code from Mirla she also makes you promise to end the horrible things Boris Teraud is doing. The Empire sent an Inquisitor to investigate the matter and is being held in a cell near by. Mirla provides you the code to unlock the door when you give her the letter. From Mirla’s room follow the corridor back to the main hallway beyond the Binary load lifter room, you wish to continue down that hallway to the left and follow it straight by passing the hallway on the right to the main room directly in front of you. More Mobs are abound in this area you may need to fight your way into this room. You should now be in the room labeled experiment 1173 on the map, download Experiment 1173 evidence from the data terminal located there and leave the room heading back to the hall you entered from, now follow the corridor you had passed but is now on your left. This hall leads to a room that you can pass straight through, but also has a door leading to an elevator on the left hand side, we will take a slight detour to pick up the control rods needed to complete the warren later, Take that elevator down, follow the hallway on your left around the second hall I believe is the hallway that leads to a large room with an Altered AT-ST (controlled by the brain of a Krayt dragon) in it. Defeat the AT-ST and proceed into the rooms at the far end, in each room is a drum (labeled on your map as reactor core #1 and #2. Loot both rods from the drums and return upstairs via the elevator. Now once back upstairs again follow the hallway on your Left, it will lead you around to the room labeled Experiment 1230 evidence, inside this room is the 3rd evidence you must download from the data terminal. All you need now to get your badge is the personal journals of Boris Teraud. Retrace your footsteps back to the experiment 1173 room leave the experiment 1173 room following the main hallway up on the map and take the hall leading to the adjoining large room (center of the map, please forgive me if my memory is a bit off the maze is a bit complex) In This room are Teraud Loyalists, Imperial troopers and all hell is generally breaking loose, when fully spawned over 15 mobs are in this room. Defeat the spawn and continue straight ahead (up on the map) Follow the hallway into the data terminal reactor over ride room (do not hit the buttons yet on the wall) and follow it to the room on the left which leads to the locked cell where the inquisitor is at. Type the code Mirla gave you in spatial and the cell door (green circle on map with the number 2 in it) will unlock and you can get the letter off the corpse of the inquisitor. 'Shutting Down the reactor: ' '''You should already have the control rods, so all we need to do now is get the fourth evidence, but the path to Boris is blocked until you shut down the reactor first. Leave the Inquisitor cell and pass the over ride again to get back in the main hall for this area, take the adjoining hall to your right which leads to the NPC M’anx Try, in the reactor room (labeled M’anx Try on your map). Converse with the NPC and he will tell you the core is about to blow and that you must bypass a manual override and insert new control rods into the reactor drum. The green circle with the number 3 in it shows you the door that is blocked because of the manual over ride. It is in this room where the Drum is located along with 2 mad scientists, it is in that drum we must place the control rods. So head toward the two rooms labeled on your map DATA TERMINAL REACTOR OVERRIDE, and press both data terminals on the wall now, you will get a message you have turned off the manual override, return to the reactor room and the door marked on your map with a green circle labeled 3 will no longer be blocked, kill the scientists and put the control rods in the Drum. You should get a message you stopped the overload of the reactor….. Now the way to Boris Teraud is open... (Labeled with a green circle and number 4 on your map.) Make your way there and fight your way to Boris Teraud and kill him. (Realize without pet tanks expect some people to die) FINALLY follow the hall around to the room labeled Final Evidence journal to pick up your 4th and final evidence. Quickly verify that you have the 4 evidence disks and probably 1 encrypted disk in your data pad (the encrypted disk is not needed to get the badge). Leave the Warren and head to Theed, inside the Theed Capitol Palace is Captain Huff, now you can converse with him to receive your Hero of the Empire Badge. Well Done! Some Final Notes and tips: ''' Once someone defeats Boris and all the barriers are open it remains open for about 30 minutes… anyone can zip through the defeated warren to grab that important 4th terminal evidence of Terauds journals without having to do it themselves. You can only have 1 of each evidence in your data pad at a time. However after getting your badge you can go back through the warren to collect the evidences again and trade them via the secure trade system to other members of your PA and those people do not even have to visit the warren and they still get the Hero of the Empire badge by talking to Captain Huff. '''Now for some Bugs 1) Occasionally after the server has been up for several hours, the warren breaks and requires new people who try to enter to have a pass key for about every 15 feet they walk; people who were in previously earlier in the day can still roam freely…. Only a server reset will fix that problem. You can if you have a Backpack talk to the escapee over and over putting the keys in your backpack, but even if you do a straight shot and everything right, in excess of 50 keys would be needed, it’s best to wait on a server reset. 2) The Compassion Letter spawn is horribly slow and horribly camped; many people unfortunately lie down on top of the corpse to make it difficult for new comers to target it, so that only they can get the letter, which they then will gratefully sell to you for 100k creds… I say alt tab out into SWG chat and call a CSR on them. (drop rates should be increased soon) 3) The Drum you place the reactor rod breaks for some reason after the first person clicks on it after a server reset. Anyone else other then the first person attempting to click on it gets a you do not have permission to access this container message, until the server resets….. This prevents you from reaching Boris Teraud and getting your second badge… again this should be fixed in a new patch soon. 4) Getting trapped in the Warren, sometimes your access to the warren rights get revoked for no reason and you get stuck in a room, simply log out and log back in and you get teleported back to the surface outside the warren so you can get a new key from the escapee.